Battery packs generate heat during usage. To prevent degradation of the battery packs, the battery packs should be cooled. However, existing devices utilized to cool the battery packs are not easily and quickly assembled and coupled to the battery packs.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved battery system and manifold assembly that eliminates and/or reduces the above mentioned deficiency.